Episode 9988 (24th January 2020)
Plot Tyrone rushes to examine Jade and finds she is still alive. He tells Fiz she was telling the truth and did return Hope of her own accord. Evelyn returns with both the girls and they hurriedly shut the door to the back room to hide Jade’s unconscious form from them. Evelyn pushes her way through and suspects nothing as Jade has gone through the back door. Fiz hides the bloodstain on the floor from her. Charlie refuses to sign the papers when Tim tells her he couldn’t get the money. Faye is beyond surprised to find she has a stepmother. Sarah tells Maria she can’t be happy for her as she’s genuinely worried that Gary will hurt her badly at some point in the future. With Sally at Gina’s, Faye agrees to hide her things from Charlie’s view in return for £50. Bethany tells Alya how Ray tried it on with Michelle, but she has already heard his side of the story and defends him. She asks Bethany to consider her position at the bistro. Paul is happy playing darts with Billy until Bernie spoils the atmosphere by talking about Kel. Rita makes it clear to Bernie that she’s not happy with the trouble that she’s caused Gemma and Chesney. Tyrone unsuccessfully searches for Jade. Fiz panics that she’s gone to the police, unaware that she’s lying unconscious in the Victoria Street ginnel. Maria overhears Gary on the phone telling someone he loves them and wishing he was with them all the time. She demands to know who it is and gives her proof it was Jake, the boy still being upset as he missed his dad at Christmas. He’s angry she suspected him. Bethany is livid that there’s a favourable story about Ray in the Gazette. Daniel offers her a cup of tea in his flat to calm her down. Evelyn grows suspicious of Fiz and Tyrone’s jumpy behaviour and ferrets the truth out of them. Yasmeen puts Alya off coming to visit her. She spots Jade’s body. Tim approaches a reluctant Steve for the money. When Emma steps in with an offer of help, Steve is pushed into helping him too. Billy and Paul find a shamed Bernie scrubbing down No.5’s carpet. Billy tells her to let Paul move on from Kel and to stop dragging him back into thinking about his ordeal. At Daniel’s suggestion, Bethany writes down a list of her problems in life. He advises her to quit her job and go for what she wants in life outside of Weatherfield, not realising it’s him she wants. Evelyn tells Fiz and Tyrone to deny everything if Jade goes to the police. They are interrupted when the police call the house, wanting to ask questions about an assault on Jade. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *PC Hall - Mark Morrell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yasmeen finds Jade unconscious; and Charlie tells Tim how much she wants before she will sign the divorce papers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,013,581 viewers (11th place). Category:2020 episodes